


Chatvengers

by TheSparklingK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklingK/pseuds/TheSparklingK
Summary: Essa fic é Reader Insert. Chats entre os Vingadores e a Leitora, que será referida com S/N = seu nome.Eu escrevo ela como uma mulher por ser uma, mas também por razões de estética de escrita, um pouco.Esses chats foram tirados do meu Tumblr, traduzidos, e postados aqui para a sua diversão, então espero que você se divirta! :)PS, tem um add-on do Chrome que vai perfeitamente com a minha fic. Ele é em inglês, mas pode ser usado facilmente para trocar S/N e outros conforme a sua necessidade. Esse é o link:https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/





	Chatvengers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chatvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581868) by [TheSparklingK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklingK/pseuds/TheSparklingK). 

> S/N - seu nome  
S/M/A - seu melhor amigo/amiga  
S/S/N - seu sobrenome

\- Wanda e S/N - 20:25 -

Wanda: Ei S/N, você viu o Pietro por aí?

S/N: Talvez, mas estou tentando fingir que não

Wanda: Ai meu Deus

Wanda: O que foi que ele fez?

S/N: Estava andando na frente do sofá enquanto eu estava tentando ler e trocar mensagens com S/M/A

Wanda: Andando na frente do sofá?

S/N: Ao natural…

Wanda: Ahh…entendi

S/N: Eu não quero te falar o que eu pensei sobre isso porque você é irmã dele

S/N: Tenho certeza que o Tony não vai sentir o mesmo

Wanda: Meu irmão tem um traseiro atraente

S/N: Sim…

Wanda: Eu não vou falar isso para ele

S/N: Fala que foi o Steve que disse e não eu

S/N: Ele vai ficar tão aterrorizado que vai colar a cueca na bunda 🤭🤭

Wanda: Se ele não colar, nós colamos por ele 😈

S/N: Podemos ser infantis também, e amarrar os cadarços dele uns nos outros

Wanda: Vamos fazer os dois! 😈😈😈

Wanda: Ele tem um encontro hoje à noite, o quarto dele vai estar livre…

S/N: Ótimo! 😁

S/N: Mal posso esperar…

Wanda: Eu também 🤭🤭

Wanda: Mas a gente precisa que o Thor arranje álcool Asgardiano para colar a cueca

S/N: Eu vou pedir para ele agora

S/N: Se eu oferecer o meu condicionador e a sua chapinha, ele dá qualquer coisa…

Wanda: Qualquer coisa? 😋

S/N: Talvez ele dê isso também, mas eu não vou pedir por você 😉

Wanda: Ah, admite, S/N. Não finja que nunca pensou nisso se ficou olhando para a bunda do Pietro…

S/N: Ela estava na minha cara

S/N: E além do mais, o Thor não é muito meu tipo

S/N: Músculo demais

Wanda: Um homem nunca pode ter músculo demais...

S/N: Nesse caso, sobra mais para você 😋

Wanda: Sim…

\- Grupo dos Vingadores, 22:08 -

Steve: O que vocês duas estão fazendo no quarto do Pietro?

Tony: Quem, quando, onde, por que? 😉

Steve: Wanda e S/N

Vision: Elas estão amarrando os cadarços dele um no outro

Wanda: Vis! 😡😡😡

S/N: Não se preocupe, vamos pegar ele da próxima vez 😉

Steve: Se vocês não saírem daí nós próximos cinco minutos, estão de castigo!

S/N: Você não pode colocar a gente de castigo, Stevie

S/N: Wanda consegue manipular a mente da humanidade e eu sou uma ex-agente do FBI com contatos da CIA e MI6

Wanda: Traduzindo, nós é que vamos colocar você de castigo 😎😉

Tony: Fora que em cinco minutos, elas já estarão longe

Tony: Eu ensinei elas direito

Steve: Isso não ajuda, Stark!

Tony: Quem disse que eu queria?

Tony: Até onde eu sei, o Pietro merece tudo que elas estão fazendo

Tony: Andando nu pela torre…honestamente 🙄

S/N: Será que ninguém aqui sabe o significado de privacidade??

Wanda: Eu concordo…o que acha de darmos uma lição em todos eles?

Nat: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Nat: Estou ouvindo alguns de vocês brigando do outro lado da torre

Tony: S/N e Wanda estão pregando uma pegadinha no Pietro

Tony: Steve está tentando colocá-las de castigo

Tony: Não está funcionando nem um pouco

Steve: Se você não ficasse do lado delas o tempo todo, elas me escutariam!

Tony: Quando foi que eu fiquei do lado delas???

Steve: O tempo todo!

Steve: Você elogia quando elas pregam peças nos colegas e deixa elas se safarem não importa o que façam!

Tony: Está bem, talvez eu tenha preferências

Tony: Não tem nada de errado com isso…

Bucky: Quando vocês vão parar de trocar mensagens?

Bucky: Meus ouvidos estão sangrando

Tony: Desligue o celular, ninguém quer você aqui

Wanda: Ooooh, essa foi difícil

S/N: Muito. A gente deveria sair daqui

Wanda: Brigadeiro? 😋

S/N: Brigadeiro 😋

Steve: Esperem aí

Steve: Vocês estão de castigo!

Nat: Elas foram embora

Steve: Como???

Nat: Enquanto vocês todos estavam reclamando e fuxicando

Tony: Porque você não impediu elas???

Nat: Eu pensei que você não quisesse elas de castigo?

Tony: Eu também não queria que elas saíssem a essa hora!

Tony: Vision, vá pega-las!

Vision: Me desculpe, Sr. Stark, mas eu não posso

Vision: Eu temo a vingança depois de ler as mensagens da Srta. S/S/N para seus amigos da Quantico

Tony: Que amigos da Quantico?

Vision: Eu prefiro não falar

Tony: Sinceramente 🙄

Tony: Eu vou descobrir eu mesmo

Steve: Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você, Stark

Tony: Ah, não me diga que você também sabe quem eles são?

Steve: Alguns deles

Tony: Como é possível que todos vocês conheçam a S/S/N melhor que eu???

Nat: Talvez você precise tirar da sua bunda

Bruce: Ou passar um tempo com ela

Vision: Melhor passar um tempo nas mensagens dela

Steve: VISION!

Tony: Lá vem o sermão…

Steve: Você não deveria ver as mensagens das pessoas, isso é errado

Steve: Tony, diga para ele

Tony: Tony não está aqui

Tony: Tony está haqueando as conversas privadas da Srta. S/S/N

Tony: Hjktsatydyuvcjiesyugdhjiufdhudyucd

Steve: Stark?

Tony: Hyssyikddfnocssrayihhukv

Thor: O que está acontecendo com o Homem Ferro?

Stark: Hesryusatydriohfeyuhddeuhcfhbfgj

Bruce: Vírus

Nat: S/S/N

Vision: Na verdade, vocês dois estão incorretos

Vision: Eu acredito que ele está no quarto da S/N

Vision: E encostou no teclado dela

Steve: O que tem no teclado dela?

Vision: Ela recebeu um pacote de capas de silicone recentemente

Bruce: Ah

Bruce: Isso é realmente brilhante

Tony: Nss r nriluante vrm mr agydsr (Não é brilhante vem me ajudar)

Bruce: Eu preciso descobrir de onde veio o silicone…

Tony: Bfnner-!

Tony: Skgyem pisr cir mr shydsr pie gsvir? (Alguém pode vir me ajudar por favor?)

Bucky: Vou ligar para a S/N e para Wanda e ir encontrar com elas

Thor: Espere por mim, Sir Barnes!

Tony: Nstashs;;?

Nat: Não posso, estou na banheira

Tony: Strve

Tony: Plr fsvit Streve

Tony: Stryve

Steve: Me desculpe, Strak

Steve: Talvez daqui a cinco minutos 😉

Tony: Ey tifis vicrs! (Eu odeio todos vocês!)

Vision: Eu não acredito que não deveriam estar gostando disso

Vision: No entanto, estou

Vision: Tremendamente

Tony: Vusuon ;-

Tony: Vysoom;;;:!

Tony: Gdsgjdri bgtuudyuvfyser ghhfyuf

Tony: Fhjruxsg. Fhdthdf fgudufdudjs!

Tony: Abdvnrfd lir nry tybr':;;?! (Abandonado por meu próprio time?!)

Tony: Xcrss fssr lsfar kir isfo'';:;;;:;&:!;! (Vocês vão pagar por isso!

Tony: Indr rstsi yidids bkcr!?!+-$?!-:;!? (Onde estão todos vocês???)

Tony: Nsl sfrsfrcisiss fis gdrrsb cdddry fftsyjgr ;!:?;;;?!!&_!!! (Mal agradecidos dos - )

\- Grupo dos Vingadores, 10:03 -

Pietro: Quem amarrou todos os meus cadarços juntos???

Pietro: E porque eu não consigo tirar minha cueca????

Wanda: Hahahahaha

Wanda: S/N, deu certo!

Wanda: Eu te amo! 💙💙💙

S/N: Me ame depois, pegue ele agora!

S/N: Antes que ele escape

S/N: Estou quase aí!

Wanda: Peguei ele!

S/N: Vision, faça alguma coisa!!!

Vision: Como o que?

Wanda: Se jogue em cima dele!

Pietro: Nai se atrivs!

S/N: Pronto, pronto, estou com ele

Pietro: O qus r issi wie bici rsta cilicando dftno ds mjnhs blisa? (O que é isso que você está colocando dentro da minha blusa?)

Wanda: Silicone!

S/N: Silicone!

Wanda: 😝😝😝

S/N: 🤭🤭🤭🤭

Tony: Prinrr Sprrdy, siffrs clml ri (Pronto Speedy, sofra como eu)

Steve: Eu deveria colocar vocês duas de castigo

Steve: Mas tenho que admitir que estou me divertindo com isso

Bucky: Uau

Bucky: Vocês corromperam o Steve

Nat: Nunca achei que fosse ver esse dia

Bucky: Isso merece uma comemoração, você não acha, Nat?

Nat: Sim

Wanda: Brigadeiro? 😋

S/N: Brigadeiro? 😋

Bucky: Brigadeiro 🍫

Nat: Brigadeiro 🍫

S/N: 😋😋😋

Wanda: 😋😋😋

Tony: Traudirs;!:!;!;! (Traidores!)

Tony: Eo idtoo tidids vicrs! (Eu odeio todos vocês!)

Steve: Se acalme, Stark

Steve: Vai passar em um dia ou dois…

Tony: Ckmo vkce ssbs Stegd;!?!??!;?!;:; (Como você sabe, Steve?)

Tony: Brsk rnttiu nrsss ckm rlas;:;'!;?!+ (Você entrou nessa com elas???)

Tony: Traudif:!?&;’! Bincd vij yrt pjr isds5&&!;!5;&5  
(Traidor! Nunca vou te perdoar por isso!)

Tony: Frrjsyayg. Dudufrywe dre gsydrysth!’&;&!;

Tony: Amsmaragw strdjdtuj yeustywrgs$’;:+;!;

Tony: Wemetswy tdsuerhsrvvjgstgbd dregget_5–;&!;;_5;!;

Bruce: Desiste logo, Tony

Bruce: Eles foram todos embora

Tony: Trsauts:&!;! (Traidores!)

Bruce: Sim, eu sei

Bruce: Porque não vamos assistir o Animal Channel?

Tony: Skm

S/N: O amor verdadeiro é lindo

Wanda: Sim, é mesmo

Pietro: Er ofioe vjcsf dyus (Eu odeio vocês duas)

S/N: Relaxa, Piet

S/N: Eu vou vou tirar o silicone das suas costas mais tarde

Pietro: Wtsysewyfdyd dwtejdthw ygwye eyetywwwtqwr

Wanda: Eu acho que você quebrou ele

S/N: É melhor assim 😉

Wanda: Eu não poderia concordar mais…


End file.
